Honestly
by Cole224
Summary: Randy doesn't have that little voice in his head telling him not to say certain things. When he figures it out, it never occurs to him to hide it...Randy Orton/John Cena


This is Randy Orton and John Cena slash because apparently I can't help myself but to work my way through the roster with Randy. I am almost finished with the next chapter of my other story if anyone wants to know.

I don't own Randy Orton, John Cena or anyone else mentioned here. There is this quote in Triple H's King of Kings DVD where he says that John Cena wasn't the most coordinated wrestlers when he first started. I guess that's why sometimes the crowd hates him?

* * *

Randy has never known how to censor himself. That little voice inside most peoples head that tells them not to say something because it's impolite or it might do more harm than good even if it is the truth? He's never had that.

In fact, he never understood the point of lying. Acting was one thing. That was different. That was what this business was all about but they lied enough in front of the camera, in front of the crowd, why lie behind it?

People called him an asshole and he was fine with that. Better people knew what he was like up front. Besides, he'd never much let it bother him what other people thought.

Dave and Paul claimed that the reason was that he was too blunt. That maybe he was just a little bit _too _honest. Whatever, he didn't think Paul had much room to talk, though Randy hadn't really gotten a long with Dave that well.

Maybe it was the lies that had destroyed his parents marriage. He'd watched his dad lie to himself for years before it had finally destroyed his marriage and almost destroyed the man himself.

Randy had figured out when he was still a teenager that he held a preference for both men and women. He'd never hidden this fact, he didn't see the point. This hadn't changed for him when he'd started in the WWE.

It didn't matter that people thought he was an asshole, which admittedly most of the guys backstage didn't particularly like him. He had very few actual friends.

He and John had been friends for a long time. John didn't seem to mind the way he was. John was an all around good guy. A nice guy who grew up in the country and was polite to everyone. Sometimes, Randy thought John censored himself too much.

He'd felt bad about the deal John had gotten with his character. John had come to RAW and half the crowd had started to boo him and despite the way it didn't seem to faze him onscreen, Randy knew it did off. And then he'd had other wrestlers, like Paul, telling him he sucked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" John had asked after a conversation he'd had with Paul.

"Because it doesn't matter to me," Randy had said with a shrug. It really didn't. John was a good guy who would get better in the ring. He was a good friend.

It was during their very first feud on RAW that Randy first realized it, that he first realized what, exactly, John really meant to him. It hit him with blinding clarity and he didn't even think of keeping it a secret.

* * *

John had known for a fact that he had been in love with Randy Orton for a long time. It was something that grew on him and something he tried to ignore.

He knew what half the guys backstage thought of Randy and John thought it was bull. Okay, so maybe, sometimes, Randy could be a bit on the cocky side. And maybe sometimes, he did need to think before he spoke.

This, however, was just how Randy was. John had known it ever since he'd met Randy. Brutally honest was the only way he could describe Randy Orton. Surprisingly, this was one of the things that he loved most about Randy.

John was proud of the fact that he could take the truth even if it wasn't good. The fans booing him, yes, was a blow but he could deal with it. Hell, he could even deal with the other wrestlers telling him sucked because, as he'd said before, he wouldn't always suck.

He'd been surprised that Randy had never said anything and grateful for the fact that the reason that Randy had never said anything was because it just didn't matter to him. It made him love Randy even more.

Yes, so, he could take the truth but apparently he couldn't just say it because he knew that Randy didn't feel the same way and what if Randy decided to stay away from him? He didn't think he could deal with that even though being around Randy nearly killed him sometimes.

Sometimes, he wished he could be more like Randy and just say it and then he'd remind himself that if Randy felt that for him then more than likely he'd know because Randy would have told him.

The feud between he and Randy was something he was not looking forward to. It was sure to be torture and for the first few weeks it was, until Randy showed up at his hotel room the night after Summerslam.

John wasn't sure how it happened. Randy didn't' really say much, he simply let himself into the room before pulling John into a kiss. John was so surprised that he didn't respond to it right away and Randy pulled back.

"What…" John shook his head. "What are you doing?" Randy pouted and pulled John with him, towards the bed.

"What's the matter? You don't want me here?"

"No! No, I…" John hesitated and flushed a little bit. "I have for a while." Randy frowned at him and shook his head.

"Shit, man, you should have told me. Could have saved us both a lot of trouble."

"Wait, what does that mean?" He pulled away and did his best to ignore the pout that reformed on Randy's face. "How long have you…" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm honest about my feelings apparently doesn't mean I can't be blind about them. Now, I came here for a reason, you know?"

"Wait, don't you think we should, you know…"

"What, talk?" Randy shrugged. "You want me here, right? You want _me_, right?"

"Yes," John said stronger this time. Randy nodded, getting in his personal space again.

"Good, because if you hadn't noticed, I kinda feel the same way. So, what more do you want? Would you like to get to know each other more than we already have over the years?"

"You usually jump into bed on the first night?" John asked. Randy was pulling him towards the bed and he was beginning to wonder himself why they were still talking.

"No. You should feel lucky, Cena. Contrary to what most of the locker room believes, I actually don't give it up to everyone."

"They believe that?" John asked, frowning. They'd found their way on the bed, Randy underneath him, John holding himself up. Randy rolled his eyes again wrapped both of his legs around John's waist and his arms around John's neck, pulling him down close enough to short out John's thought process for a moment.

"You really sure you want to be talking about my bad rep in the locker room right now?" He groaned when Randy pressed himself closer and moved him hips. Randy grinned at the sound.

"Good."


End file.
